Bocetos de una vida
by PoisonedLetters
Summary: AU. Pirika, una joven diseñadora con talento y renombre, es contratada para crear la colección perfecta con la modelo perfecta, entonces ¿dónde está la trama? En la vida de todas las personas que por culpa del proyecto y de manera extraña se conocen, se reencuentran, se hacen amigos, se divierten, se pelean, se enamoran. En definitiva: Viven. ¿Será todo cosa del destino? YxA RxP
1. Capítulo 1

**Advertencias:** Los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen.

**Breves notas de inicio:** Lo admito. Soy culpable. No debería comenzar ésto mientras tengo otros fics pendientes y (aún más importante) no tengo más escrito ni planeado. ¿Qué quiere decir esto? Por un lado que **primero** quiero ver la acogida que tiene, y **segundo** que si ya de por sí soy un desastre manteniendo plazos de actualización, esto va a ser el Apocalipsis. De todas formas, como me gusta decir, no es el autor es el que escribe una historia, sino que una historia se escribe sola, por ello, afortunadamente, nadie sabe qué ocurrirá o como terminará, sino sería demasiado aburrido escribirla. Y por último apelo a vuestra paciencia, lo único que me queda para mantener intacto el cuello.

Tengo cierta debilidad por RenxPirika por lo que quería añadir mi pequeño grano de arena, pero realmente no hay una pareja principal, entre ésa y el clásico YohxAnna, mi otra debilidad.

Y por supuesto, espero que os guste y disfrutéis con este capítulo-prólogo de introducción de casi todos los personajes. Sin más:

* * *

**Capítulo 1.**

* * *

Cada cual recogió su teléfono móvil del suelo y, a toda prisa, retomaron su camino a través de la plaza de la facultad, extrañamente desierta esa media mañana de finales de octubre. A pesar de la hora, los rayos de sol se notaban cálidos entre las hojas de los dos árboles que la presidían, fuertes y verdes que en otro momento resguardarían bien del calor asfixiante del verano y la humedad que el viento traía del océano. El otoño tardaba en hacer acto de presencia en aquella ciudad todavía.

Él guardó el fino dispositivo de comunicación en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón mientras ajustaba el asa de la bandolera y con paso saltarín subía la escalera hacia la misma Facultad de Filosofía sin mirar atrás, mucho más atento a tararear la melodía que sonaba en los cascos naranjas. Indiferente a lo que hubiera pasado, con las manos en los bolsillos y repasando mentalmente su próxima clase.

Ella lo dejó caer descuidada en el fondo del bolso mientras apretaba contra su pecho una carpeta gruesa y rompía en una carrera elegante por los callejones aledaños de la plaza hasta la cita a la que ya llegaba bastante tarde. Definitivamente, no estaba siendo una buena mañana. Se había quedado dormida, no quedaba comida comestible en toda la casa; era martes, por lo que su cafetería preferida estaba cerrada; se le había roto el pantalón con las prisas del último momento, sin contar que el resto de su ropa estaba sucia; se había chocado con el capullo ese que ni siquiera se había disculpado; y ahora llegaba tarde a la cita con el gran ególatra y narcisista que la pondría a parir... sólo le faltaba la lluvia. Y sin tener necesidad de aguantar todo aquello. Como último recurso maldijo su suerte y a quién le había metido en aquello.

Cuando llegó al edificio en el que la habían citado, intentó ordenar su melena lo mejor que pudo antes de entrar y dirigirse a la recepcionista que, con aquella mirada de desprecio y reproche, le indicó que la estaban _esperando_ en la Sala de Juntas. Agradeció con la mejor sonrisa forzada y cogió el ascensor hasta la planta indicada en el directorio. No evitó golpear levemente su frente contra uno de los fríos espejos de la pared y gruñir, al menos ahí estaba a solas y podía coger la fuerza necesaria para hablar con su nuevo jefe, del que tenía buenas referencias a medias.

Pasó nerviosa un mechón azul tras la oreja y ajustó las carpetas entre sus brazos. Si aquello salía bien, estaría nadando en dinero en menos que canta un gallo y su fama y caché volvería a aumentar. También estaba el hecho de que no podía fallarle a su maestra y siendo ésta su prueba de fuego para demostrar al mundo que sus colecciones no eran fruto de la fortuna ni de quien la llevaba bajo su ala. Por el contrario, si no... la joven suspiró, mejor no pensar en qué pasaría si todo salía mal.

Respiró antes de llamar a la puerta, y su cara de impaciencia no necesitaba palabras. Estaba de pie observando por el ventanal de la sala con los brazos cruzados. Sus pendientes tan característicos quedaban a la vista al llevar el cabello recogido en una coleta baja. Tenía el ceño fruncido, pero ninguna arruga en el caro traje de seda oscura que esa mañana llevaba. A cualquier novato, la imagen de aquel hombre le infundiría miedo y respeto a partes iguales, por suerte para ella no era la primera vez que tenía que enfrentarse a esta situación, ni siquiera a él algo que contaba tanto como ventaja como desventaja. Era cierto, tampoco era la primera vez que trabajarían juntos, sólo había una diferencia, antes era con su maestra delante, ahora le tocaba a ella volar en solitario y enfrentarle con su artillería acumulada de la experiencia.

—Perdona, Hao-san —al menos tenían esa relación en la que sí podían usar los nombres directamente, algo en lo que él insistía—, llevo una mañana de mil demonios, terminemos con esto lo antes posible, ¿de acuerdo?

—Que no vuelva a pasar. El tiempo vale oro, por si no lo sabías.

—Eso espero —murmuró mientras abría la carpeta y sacaba bocetos y retales de telas.

Con ellos se acercó a la mesa, ninguno se sentó. El otro hombre le sacaba algo más de una cabeza, no es que fuera corpulento, sino todo lo contrario, pero tampoco lo necesitaba para intimidarla. Su sola presencia tenía ese efecto de solemne y ese poder casi antiguo que más de uno quisiera tener. Infundía respeto nada más que con la mirada, si hablaba con aquel tono vibrante y serio, a la par que aterciopelado era suficiente para hacerte sentir pequeño pero sin que apenar te des cuenta. La fama de Hao Asakura era conocida dentro y fuera de la industria y que él mismo hubiera precisado de su servicio para aquellas dos colecciones tan concretas era a partes iguales inesperado y esperado. Por un lado, pocas diseñadoras más habría en la industria que sabía lo que buscaba y era buena. Pirika no dejaría que se le subiera a la cabeza, porque siempre insistía que en parte eran los contactos de su maestra, pero era consciente que las grandes casas se la rifaban a pesar de su juventud y poca experiencia.

—Con lo único que tengo dudas es si podremos conseguir la bies adecuada, quizá tenga que ir a Hokkaido a buscar más información sobre los colores y diseños exactos que necesitamos... —Con uno de los lápices trazó los pies cubiertos en uno de los bocetos mientras él no dejaba de observarla— ¿Qué me dices?

—Lo que tu veas, eres la experta —ella suspiró, estaba siendo fácil— ¿Tienes el tocado, también?

—No, quería que me dijeras antes de hacer nada _qué_ tienes en mente —acentuó de manera tajante el interrogativo, volvió a suspirar intentando controlar su carácter.

Miró el reloj en gesto rápido antes de decirle que sería mejor dejarlo para otro día; podían pasar a ver cuándo podría ir a ver el taller y conocer a los sastres.

—Anna-san me dijo que le avisara para eso, sino te importa llamo a su agente… —Hao hizo gestos con la manos dándole espacio para que realizara la llamada.

Esa era la otra razón por la que había aceptado el trabajo sin pensar, Hao trabajaba con la agencia de Anna Kyouyama y ella era la figura ideal para la colección. A decir verdad, fue una de las dos condiciones que puso en el contrato; la otra era que no irrumpiera su trabajo habitual en la línea que tenía dentro de la colección de la Casa de su maestra, donde llevaba diseñando y presentando colecciones desde que estaba en la universidad. Es más, tenía que acortar lo más posible esa reunión porque esperaba una llamada urgente de la misma para saber cuándo tendría que ir a verla.

Sacó el teléfono móvil del bolso tras mucho rebuscar y lo desbloqueó. En su cara se pintó la sorpresa.

—¿Pasa algo? —Preguntó él con un extraño tinte en la voz enmascarado.

—Un momento, por favor —logró murmurar sin dejar de observar la imagen extraña del salvapantalla que le decía, por supuesto, que aquel no era su teléfono.

Se mordió el labio inferior, ¿qué hacer? Tenía que recuperar su teléfono lo ante posible, no solo ese era su número de trabajo, sino que esperaba una llamada muy importante a la que tenía que responder de inmediato… ¡La plaza! Claro, cuando se chocó con el imbécil tendría que haberse equivocado de teléfono.

—Perdona, Hao-san, me ha surgido un pequeño inconveniente, ¿puedes contactar con Anna-san y preguntar si nos puede hacer un hueco para mañana? Creo que mi hermano tiene un problema entre manos.

—¿Es grave? —Preguntó irónico conociendo por habladurías internas las extrañas acciones del hermano de la joven.

—Bastante —puso su mejor cara de condolencia, que él aceptó.

Salió corriendo de allí dejando todo atrás hacia la plaza mientras marcaba su número de teléfono de manera incansable desarrollando un odio profundo por la voz del contestador.

—¡Ya era hora! Quién eres y qué te crees que haces con mi teléfono —comenzó sulfurada cuando la otra persona se dignó a coger la llamada. Aquello remataba toda la jornada, sólo tenía ganas de recuperar sus cosas, volver a casa y meterse en la cama a ser posible con un chocolate caliente y un buen libro romántico.

_—¿Perdona...? ¿Qué maneras son esas, señorita? —_Todo acompañado de una suave sonrisilla que se incrustó en los nervios de la chica de manera casi conocida.

—¿Eres gilipollas o te lo haces? Soy la dueña del teléfono por el que estás hablando y lo quiero de vuelta en menos de veinte minutos, en la plaza de la Facultad de Filosofía.

Colgó y resopló dejándose caer sobre uno de los bancos bajo uno de los árboles, mirando hacia la copa de los mismo. Como si del karma de tratara, una hoja, quizá la primera, amarillenta le cayó sobre su rostro haciéndole cosquillas. Tenía razón. Dejó que una dulce sonrisa pintara sus labios. Cerró los ojos disfrutando del suave aire y del olor a tierra que impregnaba la hoja, notando como parte de su enfado desaparecía bajo la caricia de la naturaleza.

Menudo cabrón, se le pasaba por la mente mientras una suave risa salía a flote, al menos le había servido para soltar la tensión que había acumulado en el encuentro con el otro gilipollas. Giró la hoja entre sus dedos por el pequeño tallo, su vida en aquella ciudad, la capital, no estaba resultando ser lo que tanto había escuchado, pero, se recordó, todo por su maestra, y por el dinero que podría invertir luego en el proyecto de su hermano. Volvió a mirar la hoja y sonrió.

Notó como el teléfono en su otra mano vibraba y unas notas extrañas aumentaban de volumen, en la pantalla aparecía su propio número de teléfono, suspiró sin dejar de lado la sonrisa, comenzaba la segunda ronda.

—Di.

_—Hemos empezado con mal pie, o es que estás en esos días..._

—Mira, si tienes tiempo para llamar espero que estés viniendo hacia aquí —le cortó sin perder la sonrisa, puede que sacarle de quicio fuera divertido—. Estoy esperando una llamada muy importante, y dudo que tú sepas responder.

_—No me importa —_cambió el tono de voz a uno más serio—,_ y no puedo dejar el trabajo hasta mediodía._

—¡Qué! —a su exclamación las pocas palomas que paseaban salieron volando asustadas— ¿Dónde trabajas?

—En la Facultad de Filosofía —le respondió con un tono dulce sin ocultar la sonrisa.

Se levantó como un resorte rígida y volteó la mirada hacia el edificio que tenía a su espalda. Todavía no había colgado cuando comenzó a murmurar maldiciones contra el hombre que desde una ventana del segundo piso la saludaba con su teléfono en la mano. Aún con los cascos naranjas sobre el cuello, no había lugar a dudas que era con quien se chocó esa mañana.

—¡Sal inmediatamente! —Ni siquiera le hacía falta el teléfono para que se enterara.

—Mujer, no te pongas así.

—¡¿Qué no me ponga cómo!? —Gritó sin hacer uso del teléfono—. Baja inmediatamente, pedazo de-

—¡Ya voy, enana! —Le cortó.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para procesar cómo la había llamado cuando apareció por las escaleras a paso de trote con una sonrisa.

—Horo-Horo me dijo que su hermana pequeña estaría por Tokio, pero no me esperaba conocerte así.

—¿Conoces a mi hermano? —De la sorpresa la hoja de su mano cayó al suelo y todo el enfado quedó en segundo plano.

—Yoh Asakura, llámame Yoh, por favor, Pirika-chan.

—Joder, otro Asakura no.

Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera decir algo más, el teléfono de ella, todavía en manos de Yoh, sonó recordándoles porqué estaban allí.

* * *

Si os apetece ya sabéis que podéis comentar, poner en favoritos/alert y todas esas cosas que te hacen sonrojar y que agradaceré hasta la saciedad XD También acepto amenazas, pero sólo si están recubiertas de chocolate.

Hasta pronto

¡Muchísimas gracias por todo!

PL.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Advertencias:** Los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen.

Milagrosamente aquí está el siguiente capítulo recién salido del horno a modo de segunda parte de presentación de personajes, pero esto no es lo normal XD Quería tener una mención especial, si me lo permiten U.U a **poketat** (totalmente de acuerdo contigo, y lo peor es que entonces cuando quieres escribir algo y no te sale te bloqueas y menuda fiesta se monta) y a **Alejandro Asakura** por el recibimiento, ¡Muchísimas Gracias!

Y por supuesto, espero que os guste. Sin más:

* * *

**Capítulo 2.**

* * *

El ambiente estaba cargado de las risas propias de la cafetería de la Facultad. El ir y venir de estudiantes entre las mesas se mezclaba con los ruidos de las máquinas de café, que no paraban, desde detrás del mostrador atendido por un par de hombres peculiares. Un poco más alejado de todo el barullo estaban ambos sentados en el extremo de una de las largas mesas del comedor, indiferentes a las miradas y metidos en una conversación iniciada por el único punto común: Horo-Horo.

—A si que me has identificado por el pelo… —Pirika cogió la taza blanca entre las manos— Este hermano mío…

—Todos los hermanos son así, yo también llevo encima una foto de mi hermano mayor, aunque es él quien me obliga —le respondió con su risa habitual—. Pero también compartís ese aura mística de los Ainus.

—No empieces tú también con esas cosas —dejó caer la frente sobre la madera de la mesa.

Ante el gesto cansado de Pirika, él volvió a reír. Su vaso de cristal estaba vacío sobre el platillo, con la cuchara y la bolsita de té, también ambos teléfonos reposaban sobre la mesa, ahora cada uno con el suyo. Mientras el de él se mantenía estático con la pantalla negra, el de ella no paraba de vibrar cada pocos segundos iluminándose.

—¿Es normal que esté así? —señaló al pequeño objeto que en respuesta volvía a iluminar la pantalla.

—Completamente. Aquí tengo todo el trabajo: números de teléfonos, _emails,_ redes sociales, internet, alertas, la agenda, muy importante, la agenda con todo lo que hacer, el despertador, notas de colecciones, patrones, medidas, talleres—

—Lo pillo. ¿No sería mejor buscarte una secretaria?

Como si hubieran tocado una de las fibras sensibles de la chica, la vio fruncir el ceño y golpear levemente la mesa con la palma de la mano, eran gestos como ese lo que les hacía ver que eran hermanos.

—Primero, me buscaría secretario, no secretaria, al menos algo para alegrarme la vista; y segundo, apenas gano para mantenerme y pagar mi parte del negocio familiar, no puedo pagar más —terminó perdiendo todo el empeño en un suspiro mientras se echaba contra el respaldo de la silla ante la realidad.

Otra vez su suave sonrisa descuidada, aquel chico tenía problemas de actitud, era demasiado relajado para el gusto de Pirika. Yoh pareció notar la disconformidad y cambió de tema, viendo que ella no había terminado con su bebida y todavía tenía tiempo antes de la siguiente clase.

—Entonces, te dedicas a la moda.

—Diseñadora —puntualizó en seguida.

—Es un mundo duro, para una chica tan joven e inocente.

—¡Deja de hablar como mi hermano! —Exclamó llamando la atención de los más cercanos, antes de sonrojarse y hundirse en la mesa—. Sólo para los que no saben dónde están o no tienen talento.

—Entonces supongo que tú tienes talento y es dónde quieres estar.

Pirika asintió tras terminar su _cappuccino_ de un sorbo y dejar la taza en el plato. Un sonrisa brillante que bien reflejaba esa inocencia que antes nombraba Yoh junto con la ilusión de hablar de algo que la llenaba plenamente.

—Comencé cosiendo, como todo el mundo, mis propios diseños en el instituto y todas mis compañeras antes de darme cuenta me pedían patrones o que le regalara algo.

—Los patrones religiosos de los Ainus son muy atractivos —una carcajada viva explotó en sus labios al ver el asombro en ella—. Tú y tu hermano sois iguales.

—Pero, ¿cómo lo has sabido, Yoh-san?—Se quitó la banda que llevaba en la cabeza y la sostuvo entre las manos observándola— Son mi símbolo. El de mi pueblo.

De nuevo la sonrisa cálida del hombre rompió la tensión que había creado distendiendo el ambiente, al menos parecía que ese era su don.

—Demasiadas borracheras con tu hermano durante nuestros años de estudiantes y congresos.

—Creo que viviré mejor sin saberlo.

—A todo esto, me parece raro que te haya dejado venir sola.

—No te creas, se lo tomó bien, dos semanas lloriqueando y me obliga a volver un fin de semana al mes a Hokkaido —respondió negando con la cabeza resignándose a la realidad—. Tamao fue fundamental.

—Antes de que te des cuenta te lo encuentras en tu casa arrastrando a la pobre Tamao —ninguno de los dos evitó la sonrisa cómplice junto con la extraña sensación en la nuca de que podría fácilmente cumplirse.

El ruido de voces crecía en un bullicio durante el corto silencio en el que ambos se sumieron perdidos en sus pensamientos. Yoh comprobó que eran los minutos habituales entre clase y clase, mientras saludaba a algunos de los estudiantes.

—¡Mierda! —Exclamó ella cogiendo rápida el teléfono devolviéndo su atención a la mesa—Mierda, mierda, mierda.

—¿uh?

—Tengo que irme ¡ya!

Pirika se levantó de un impulso de la silla, cogiendo el bolso, la carpeta y volviendo la cabeza al teléfono comprobando que no estaba equivocada al leer la pantalla.

—Tu maldito hermano me la está jugando por llegar tarde esta mañana.

—Jijiji seguro, es lo que más detesta. De todas formas yo también tengo clases ahora.

Yoh se levantó de la silla y salieron de la cafetería de la Facultad.

—Cualquier cosa que necesites, ya tienes mi número. Horo-Horo no me lo perdonaría si te dejo sola.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —se despidió con la mano antes de girarse de nuevo con una gran sonrisa —¡Estamos en contacto, Yoh Asakura!

Esperó ver a la chica desaparecer por los pasillos antes de tomar su habitual camino hasta su despacho.

Cerró la puerta con llave, pasó entre las montañas de manuscritos que se acumulaban en el suelo hasta sentarse en el sillón. Pasó la mano por la mesa abriendo un hueco y dejó el teléfono justo en el centro. No evitó apoyar los codos a ambos lados y dejar caer la cabeza sobre sus manos cansadas mientras maldecía su despiste. Abrió los ojos y volvió a reclinarse hacia atrás. Acercó una mano al teléfono y movió preciso el dedo por la pantalla abriendo los contactos.

—Anna... —el único nombre en la lista.

Volvió a pasarse una mano por la cara intentando olvidar el pasado, llegaba tarde a clase.

* * *

Al entrar corriendo en el edificio se chocó con una mujer que salía muy diligente del mismo. Pirika se disculpó con un par de palabras, pero lo único que alcanzó ver fue como una masa de cabello plateado desordenado aumentaba el marcado taconeo por la calle hacia la parada de taxis cercana.

—Menudos modales.

—Vuelves a llegar tarde —se sorprendió al ver un Hao que se arreglaba la coleta justo al lado del ascensor.

Pirika elevó una perfecta ceja celeste en un mohín gracioso. Nadie más en la recepción, era un momento curioso y único de día para que justo entonces saliera aquella mujer y Hao Asakura del mismo ascensor. No precisó de más indicaciones para sumar uno más uno ahora segura de quién era la mujer con la que había colisionado.

—¿Así es cómo mantienes a la mejor modelo en tus colecciones? ¿Prostituyéndote?

—Jeanne y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, Pirika-_chan_.

—Sí, no lo dudo. Os conocéis muy bien —se sintió incómoda al entrar en ese mismo ascensor con él—. Bah, eso no me interesa, sino si tienes a Anna-san.

—Por supuesto. La mejor modelo, para la mejor colección. De mi mejor diseñadora.

Hao sacó la mano del pantalón y le tendió entre dos dedos un papel doblado de manera perfecta. Pirika lo tomó rápida, lo interpretó, y asintió: las medidas de la modelo para obtener los patrones.

—Te dejo en tu a_télier_.

El ascensor llegó al último piso y de ahí salieron a un pasillo desolado que terminaba en una escalerilla metálica. Hao pasó primero abriendo la puerta hasta la azotea del edificio. Allí había un pequeño invernadero desprovisto de plantas pero, como pudo comprobar Pirika al entrar, con todo lo necesario para dejar llevar su mano y su imaginación a la hora de crear los bocetos de la futura colección. Desde una buena mesa para dibujo, a un maniquí ajustable, diferentes materiales para la creación y darle color, incluso muestrarios de telas y accesorios que poder añadir al diseño: tachuelas, abalorios, cuentas, plumas, lentejuelas, cintas, ...

—Dijiste que preferías diseñar a mano que con algún dispositivo electrónico; en caso de que cambies de opinión, tan sólo dame un toque y te traigo el mejor equipo del mercado.

—Perfecto.

—Aquí tienes la llave, espero resultados para el final de semana.

Pirika las cogió desafiándole con la mirada feliz. Una vez el hombre salió de su nuevo pequeño mundo, ella se volvió a su bolso de donde sacó su _tablet_, la dejó sobre un lateral de la mesa, la conectó y fue directa a los archivos musicales que necesitaría para relajarse y abrir su mente.

—Bien, Pirika, no dejes a Jun en mal lugar —se recordó con las manos en la cintura observando todo el material—, ¿de dónde sacarán todo el dinero estas marcas?

Además había una televisión, un ordenador de sobremesa con escáner, largas y pesadas cortinas sobre una de las paredes, y un diván con el que se le iluminaron los ojos. Pirika no se lo pensó dos veces antes de coger su teléfono, echarse sobre el mueble imitando a las esculturas clásicas y tomarse una foto. Soltó una leve carcajada al dejarse caer de manera más natural sobre él con los pies descalzos sobre la tela aterciopelada en tono verde bosque. Le gustaba aquel lugar, los cristales le permitían ver el gris cielo de la ciudad, ver como las nubes pasaban y parecía muy romántico. Volvió a sonreír sosteniendo el teléfono contra su pecho, no le costaba nada cerrar los ojos e imaginarse allí con un posible vestido estrella de una colección de _haute couture_ a la luz de las estrellas sobre ese mismo diván esperando a alguien que se lo quitara... Pero a la par, había algo que no le terminaba de convencer: parecía una jaula. Una jaula en la que proteger y conservar a un bello pajarito.

El sonrojo brotaba en sus mejillas a la par que negaba con la cabeza e intentaba volver a la realidad. Cogió el teléfono y subió la fotografía a las redes sociales con el subtitulo de que era su nuevo lugar de trabajo y que estaba muy satisfecha con el trato que estaba recibiendo.

Notaba el pequeño aparato vibrar en su mano, seguramente las inminentes y esperadas respuestas, pero prefirió cerrar de nuevo los ojos y volver a su visión anterior. Aquel vestido, justo ese que se le apareció como un fantasma cobraría cuerpo y sería real. Una de las colecciones que tenía que presentar estaba muy perfilada, pero para la otra tenía manga ancha, y ya casi podía ver la presentación de la misma recreando ese pequeño _atélier_ en la pasarela.

—Con un poco de suerte, el resto de la visión también —no podía evitar de vez en cuando, a pesar de todo lo que la rodeaba, tener esa personalidad tan infantil.

Miró el teléfono de reojo y vio que tenía mensajes atrasados de ella, su maestra. Movió rápida el dedo por la pantalla hasta abrirlos y leerlos. Cada uno era más alarmante que el anterior, sobre todo por la falta de respuesta por su parte; hasta el último en el que la amenazaba con ir a buscarla en persona si no obtenía noticias suyas en los siguientes segundos.

Pero esos segundos pasaban porque no podía digerir el primer mensaje.

—«_¿Qué me tienes que contar?_» Nada —se contestó ella misma antes de pasar al siguiente mensaje—. «_¿Quién es él?_» Eso mismo quiero saber yo. «_¿No estarás preñada?_» ¿Cómo? «_Dime que no te han secuestrado. Pago lo que sea por tu libertad_» Si te refieres a Hao, sí, pero creo que no acepta sobornos monetarios.

La lista seguía cansada, hasta que dio con un mensaje que parecía menos encriptado que los anteriores: «_Pirika, dime a qué viene esta foto que se están pasando por las redes_».

—Pero qué... —una perfecta imagen de ella y Yoh en la cafetería de la Facultad riendo.

Negando con la cabeza se apresuró a llamar a su maestra antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

—¡Jun, todo es mentira! —Exclamó nada más abrirse la línea y rápida siguió—. Es un viejo amigo de mi hermano y nos encontramos y me invitó a un café mientras charlábamos, ¿tú estás loca? Ese tipo me saca de quicio con sus sonrisas de idiota—

—_Mantente alejado de él, yo me encargo de acallar todo_ —sonó la dulce pero autoritaria voz de la mujer al otro lado de la línea—. _Aunque yo tú, me preocuparía más de cómo se lo va a tomar ese oso sobre protector que tienes por hermano._

—Mierda, ¡Mi hermano!

Casi como si lo hubiera invocado sonaba una melodía tétrica de otro teléfono escondido en el bolso. Justo lo que necesitaba.

—_Por cierto, hablando de hermanos, ¿cómo te está tratando el mío?_

* * *

Si os apetece ya sabéis que podéis comentar, poner en favoritos/alert y todas esas cosas que me hacen sonrojar y que agradaceré hasta la saciedad XD También acepto amenazas, pero sólo si están recubiertas de chocolate :3

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!

Hasta pronto.

PL.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Advertencias:** Los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen.

Tercer capítulo recien salido del horno! Quería tener una mención especial, si me lo permiten U.U a **poketat** (al final... un poquito XD) y a **Scrawl** (Gracias! :3), ¡Muchísimas Gracias!

Y por supuesto, espero que os guste. Sin más:

* * *

**Capítulo 3.**

* * *

—¿Tu hermanísimo? —sujetó el teléfono con el hombro mientras rebuscaba en el bolso el otro por el que la llamaba Horo-Horo—. El mundo está inundado de hermanos peligrosos y sobreprotectores.

—¿_Peligrosos_? —Le inquirió entre curiosa y divertida.

—El mío, Hao y tú. Sois algo parecido al trío de la muerte, y yo como soy mujer lo sufro más, y Horo-Horo es el más estúpido también.

La risa cristalina estalló al otro lado de la línea y Pirika aprovechó, mientras rodaba los ojos, para mensajear a su hermano. Qué sencillo era estar en el lado bueno de Jun Tao cuando se la sabía adular.

—Pero tu hermano sigue siendo tu secreto mejor guardado. Oye a ver si me lo presentas de una vez, que estoy cansada de sólo verle en revistas, además así podría contrastar mis estadísticas, de entrada el hermano de Hao está conmigo.

—¿_Has conocido a otro Asakura? ¿Hay más de uno_?

—Es el de la foto.

—¡_No me lo creo_! —exclamó incrédula.

Si había algo que Pirika adorara más que contentar a su maestra, era superarla. Y en cotilleos más que en ninguna otra cosa, aunque últimamente con tantas redes sociales era una tarea casi imposible ya que además de llevar viento en popa una de las marcas más glamurosas de la pasarela, mantener el emporio que habían levantado entre ella y su hermano, ser la comidilla de toda alta sociedad y alma de las fiestas, además de todo lo que su vida pública y privada conllevara, Jun Tao conocía la vida privada de todos sus allegados y enemigos al dedillo. Pirika, a veces, se preguntaba si parte de los secretos que la empresa de seguridad que su hermano dirigía no iban a parar directamente al ordenador de la hermana mayor. Pero tenía que volver a la conversación, la miel de la victoria le estaba durando demasiado.

—Íntimo de mi hermano: Yoh Asakura.

—_Esto es una bomba en muchos sentidos_ —lástima que la sensación de poder le hubiera durado tan poco.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—_Él y Kouyama. En pasado._

—¡Es una broma! —Ahora le tocaba a ella sorprenderse.

Tanto que por un segundo necesitó volver al diván, y como un fantasma la visión anterior volvió a perseguirla ahora poniendo otras caras a los personajes que tan bien llevaban las vestimentas que definitivamente iba a coser, para ella o para la colección, eso era lo de menos.

—Dame un momento para asimilarlo, Jun —cogía papel para garabatear, una de sus malas costumbres cuando estaba nerviosa—. ¿Me estás diciendo que el simplonato ese y la Gran Anna Kouyama fueron pareja?

—_Fueron algo bastante serio. Pero la palabra clave es fueron. De todas formas no te he llamado para hablar de ello._

—Te he llamado yo —la cortó enfadada.

—_Es lo mismo, volvamos a Ren y a la fiesta de bienvenida-inauguración-firma de convenio que dará mañana y a la cual debes ir sin poner excusa. Acompañada_.

—No, volvamos a qué tiene él que ver en todo esto. ¡Dirige una empresa de seguridad, por el amor de Dior!

—_¿Quién te crees que pone el dinero?_

—¿En serio? —Sin llamar a su memoria unos fríos y afilados ojos dorados aparecieron junto con un extraño sudor frío en la nuca —. Eso no me lo dijiste.

La risa nerviosa de la mujer hizo crecer el malestar en ella. Jun de todas las personas, sabía el miedo que despertaba Ren Tao en ella. Aún recordaba la primera vez que le vio, en alguna revista sensacionalista junto a su maestra y la mueca de ésta cuando le dijo que parecía un sociópata homicida con aquellos ojos tan fríos y afilados.

—_¿No estabas pidiendo que te lo presentara? Aprende a superar tus miedos._

_—_Dime al menos que tú estarás.

—_Intenta no ir sola.__  
_

_—_¡Pero mi hermano vive en la otra punta del país!

_—¿Y que tal el otro Asakura?_

Tras dejar caer la no tan casual sugerencia, Jun cerró la línea telefónica dejando abandonada en su nueva jaula a Pirika. Con un poco de suerte, la aburrida fiesta que Ren estaba obligado a realizar se convertiría en la mayor exclusiva mundial en cuestión de segundos, justo lo que ahora más necesitaba la nueva marca que Hao dirigía: publicidad. Y así, sin lugar a dudas, Jun Tao tendrias dos Asakuras a sus pies agradeciéndoles su benevolencia.

En el invernadero, el teléfono de Pirika cayó en un golpe sordo al suelo, mientras la dueña volvía la cabeza hacia el techo anaranjado de la puesta de sol pesando.

Sabía que se había adentrado en un terreno peligroso cuando, inconscientemente, le dijo a Jun que le presentara a su hermano. Maldijo su costumbre de hablar sin pensar. El hombre en cuestión infundía ese aura de independencia y poder que muchos hombres querrían, pero también estaba esa soberbia y frialdad que pintaban sus pupilas doradas afiladas como la mirada de los gatos.

—Felicidades Pirika, no sólo trabajas para él; sino que tus deseos se van a cumplir: ¡Mañana conocerás al Gran Hermano Tao! _—_Tras un segundo negó con la cabeza y se incorporó_—. _Pero ahora toca trabajar que no tengo nada que ponerme.

* * *

Había terminado las clases, incluso las horas de tutoría y tenía adelantado parte del trabajo que iba a preparar a sus doctorandos; pero algo le seguía impidiendo salir de su despacho a la realidad del mundo. Observó el teléfono encima de un archivador metálico, y lo supo. Nunca antes le había pesado tanto aquel recuerdo.

Recostó la cabeza sobre el respaldar mirando al blanco techo, de manera inconsciente llevó la mano a su collar, a aquel amuleto viejo que siempre le protegía.

—Esto no tiene sentido.

Se levantó decidido, cogió su chaqueta, el teléfono y cerró la puerta del despacho antes de abandonar la Facultad. Si cogía por las calles más céntricas estaba seguro que se encontraría con ella, con su bella imagen mirándole. Mejor seguir una ruta más alejada, quizá pasar por el cementerio, presentar su respetos al samurai Amidamaru cuyo estudio de su vida le sirvió de tesis. No era mal plan para disfrutar de la naciente noche estrellada.

Emprendió un camino demasiado conocido, recordando precisamente esos momentos, esos días más jóvenes, ávido de conocimiento, deseoso de descubrir todo lo que nunca se atrevieron sobre el gran samurai, la leyenda oscura del barrio de Funbarioka. Un tiempo compartido que casi les hizo amigos, y al que le contaba todo, en cierto modo para expiar la culpa que sentía por entrometerse en la vida del samurai sin permiso. Una especie de respeto que desde siempre le habían infundado hacia los espíritus.

Al llegar a aquella tumba se agachó y no evitó sonreír.

—¿Qué hay, viejo amigo?

Apartó los matojos que se negaban a dejar de crecer alrededor de la piedra y rezó una corta plegaría aprendida en su niñez de sus abuelos. Él conocía todos los tragos de su vida, incluso hizo la locura de llevar a Anna una noche allí a presentarlos. Yoh no pudo evitar la carcajada que escapaba como la vida por sus labios, desde entonces tuvo la corazonada que aquello no sería para siempre, como si ese viejo amigo, Amidamaru se lo susurrara al oído, con el respeto, pero la sabiduría de los años, pero por desgracia, él nunca dejaría ir a Anna de su vida.

—Tenías razón, no puedo superarlo —se levantó—. Volveré más a menudo.

A partir de ahí, debía volver al mundo, al gentío de las calles y a preguntarse por qué, justo entonces, el recuerdo de Anna le estaba persiguiendo con tanta viveza cuando pensaba que años atrás lo enterró.

Su teléfono sonó en el bolsilló. Yoh tragó con dificultad, a pesar de saber que nunca le llamaría. Tampoco evitó la leve mueca de paz recordando la cabezonería y altivez que ella poseía. Eso, le dio valor para cogerlo.

—Pirika —el nombre apareció como respuesta a todo.

La hermana pequeña de Horo-Horo, ajena a toda su historia, era quien había despertado de manera abrasante todas sus memorias de Anna Kouyama.

—¿Ya ha llegado Horo-Horo? —le preguntó recuperando la sonrisa mientras atravesaba una bulliciosa calle aislándose en la voz de la joven de los anuncios bombardeantes con aquella cara de ángel rubio.

—_¡No bromees con ello! —_estalló la chica entre divertida y enfadada, era como su hermano—. _Te llamaba para preguntar si tienes algo que hacer mañana._

_—_Tengo clases toda la mañana... pero si te pasa_—_

_—¡No, estúpido! Por la noche._

_—_No, nada —no supo qué fue exactamente lo que le llevó a ser franco y no inventar alguna mentira_.  
_

_—Genial, te vienes conmigo de fiesta. Horo-Horo me ha dicho que tienes que acompañarme para cuidarme en su nombre._

Y tal como le sorprendió la llamada, cortó. Yoh se paró en mitad del paso de peatones observando curioso el objeto electrónico. Era como si la rueda del Destino se pusiera otra vez en marcha, quizá, esta vez, con suerte, se pararía en su casilla sonriéndole. Porque estaba seguro que en aquella fiesta, fuera lo que fuese, Anna le esperaría.

Con paso seguro cruzó al final de la calle y como si otra señal fuera necesaria, justo delante de sus ojos, el nuevo anuncio en el que ella aparecía prestando su rostro para la misteriosa colección que Tao iba a lanzar en la que quería mezclar religión y tradición.

Olvidó el teléfono que sonaba de nuevo en su mano, y atraído, no, hechizado, Yoh se acercó al cartel besando los labios de la imagen ante las atónitas miradas de los demás.

Como la rueda del Destino, los mecanismos de su corazón volvieron a funcionar consiguiendo, por fin, tras todos aquellos años lo que tanto ansiaba: la paz interior.

—Todo estará bien. Ahora todo estará bien.

Ya luego, llamaría a Horo-Horo para tranquilizarle pidiendo que dejara a su hermana en sus manos. Ahora, quería disfrutar de los sentimientos que le devolvían la vida.

* * *

Entre el desorden de papeles, sobresalía el bello dibujo coloreado con acuarelas azules, aún frescas y relucientes, en el caballete. El recogido que acompañaba al boceto, los ojos cerrados y la falta de trazos en un rostro inexistente, quedaba olvidado al pasar a cada detalle que delineaba el trazo de un vestido largo, a la par ligero y elegante.

Música _jazz_ en una extraña, lenta cadencia envolvía el ambiente mientras las bombillas, desprovistas de mamparas, alumbraban varios puntos del habitáculo. La luz no dejaba sentir las estrellas que el cielo en ese momento lucía, pero Pirika no prestaba atención a nada que no fueran los dos telares que pidió horas atrás que le subieran a su pequeña jaula. Los dejó abierto sobre la mesa de trabajo rescatando las tijeras y un alfiletero.

Tarareaba la canción mientras ajustaba el maniquí a sus medidas antes de posicionarse ante la mesa y cerrar los ojos. Visualizaba cada trazo y cada corte en la tela.

Cogió la tiza y frunció el ceño, hasta su hermano se sorprendía de su actitud seria ante el trabajo. Pintó un patrón irregular, que luego ayudó a rectificar con el metro de madera. Después no se lo pensó dos veces antes de doblar la tela y cortar con precisión y maestría según las líneas que ya había pintado.

—Ya verás lo que voy a hacer.

Desprendió la parte que había cortado y la situó sobre el maniquí sujetándola con los alfileres. Luego volvió a la tela, tarareando la nueva melodía que el ordenador reproducía, sumergiéndose en su burbuja creativa.

Un carraspeo constante y por encima de la nueva canción pop la trajo de vuelta, como muestra de enfado dejó escandalósamente las tijeras sobre la mesa de confección.

—¿Es que nadie respeta mi trabajo?

—Lo suficiente como para pagar por ello, Usui Pirika. Y precisamente no es barato.

En ese segundo todo su mundo se vio reducido a un vóltice negro, oscuro como la noche, en la que una voz de terciopelo repetía su nombre una y otra vez mientras unos brazos fuertes y cálidos la sujetaban haciéndole perder las pocas fuerzas que quedaban en sus piernas.

Antes de perder la consciencia Pirika se aseguró que dejaría de leer novela rosa.

* * *

Si os apetece, no os olvideís que podéis comentar, poner en favoritos/alert y todas esas cosas que me hacen sonrojar y que agradaceré hasta la saciedad XD También acepto amenazas, pero sólo si están recubiertas de chocolate :3

Ya en el próximo capítulo comenzará la acción (?), siento haber alargado la presentación tres capítulos...

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!

Hasta pronto.

PL.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Advertencias:** Los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen.

Cuarto capítulo recién salido del horno. Antes de seguir quería pedir disculpas por si encontráis alguna falta de esas que hacen sangrar los ojos, pero llevo unos días con gripe y a veces no sé que tecleo, y otras no sé lo que leo XD. También perdón por el retraso y la longitud, es más cortito. Tampoco me termina de convencer, ni me imaginaba que algo como la fiesta sería tan complicado de escribir. A cada capítulo me voy dando cuenta que esto de la comedia ligera romántica no es lo mío, pero ¡joder! qué recibimiento me estáis dando, me vais a hacer llorar: ¡Muchísimas gracias!

Quería tener una mención especial, si me lo permiten U.U a **poketat** (si tenéis tiempo pasaros por sus fics, sobre todo **Mi pequeño Tao**), a **An ****Scrawl** (Gracias! :3), **Seyram Asakura, Liz Asakura, **y si me lo permiten contestar a dos reviews:

**Emy:** hola! Pues es el lugar idóneo para ambas parejas RxP y YxA... lo de Hao me lo pensaré XD. Y bueno, aquí están, quizá no es lo que se espera pero se han encontrado. Muchísimas gracias por las molestias y leer.

**Kimy:** ¡Muchísimas gracias! Ay, que me va dar algo malo, qué cosas dices. Intentaré hacerlo lo mejor posible, pero no prometo nada porque no tengo nada planeado (¿qué gracia habría en tal caso?) Ya iremos viendo todas esas preguntas que me apunto por aquí como guía para escribir (gracias!) Aunque a una hay respuesta: noooo, no puede haber flechado entre Ren y Pilika sino sería muy aburrido :p Y no, tardo mucho en actualizar, más esta que es por placer, pero nunca jamás abandono una historia. También estoy en el otro lado de lectora y sé lo que se siente. Muchísimas gracias por todo y si me perdonas me voy a la nevera a que se me baje el rubor.

Y por supuesto, espero que os guste. Sin más:

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

* * *

Solos ante el peligro.

Flashes y gritos de su nombre mientras mantenían de la mejor forma posible una sonrisa falsa ante un feroz grupo de periodistas y fotógrafos deseosos de captar, no sólo la mejor o más controvertida fotografía de la noche, sino de averiguar quien era el joven, algo familiar, que acompañaba a la singular y joven diseñadora.

—Me duelen las mejillas —susurró ella entre dientes sin apartar la mirada de los fotógrafos, acompañada de un leve carcajada sincera de su acompañante.

Hasta que por fin, el azafato del _photocall_ les dio paso para dejar la alfombra roja y entrar al hotel, en la recepción propiamente dicha.

El lugar que Hao había elegido era, como cabría esperar, el más lujoso que podía ofrecer la capital nipona. A primera vista, el edificio podría identificarse como una muestra más de la occidentalización que sufría el país, pero una vez te adentrabas más allá del _lobby,_ daba paso a un corazón patriótico; en cierto modo, representaba en buena medida la imagen que la nueva marca quería dar en sus futuras colecciones: tradicional, nacional, pero exportable. Exótico y familiar. Y por ello, Jun les propuso a Ren y a Hao, a Pirika como la joya más preciada para darle forma, colores, texturas y vida al proyecto. Por esa misma razón, Pirika quería a Anna Kyoyama como modelo y rostro de la marca.

—En realidad todo esto suele ser muy aburrido, pero me alegro que pudieras venir conmigo —le dijo Pirika mientras se ajustaba unos mechones rebeldes tras la oreja.

—Me vendrá bien cambiar de aires, y estoy seguro que, en caso contrario, Horo-Horo no me lo perdonaría.

Asintió con la cabeza regalándole una bella y sincera sonrisa mientras pasaban al interior de la sala reservada y preparada al más mínimo detalle para la singular ocasión. Aire distendido, música rítmica tradicional pero opaca que se camuflaba bien entre las ricas y llamativas risas y vestimentas de todos los asistentes: artistas, famosos, estrellas efímeras, viejas glorias, periodistas, entendidos, amigos, empresarios, accionistas, diseñadores de todas las ramas y colores, ...

—Será mejor buscar caras conocidas o nos atacarán los invitados chupasangre.

Tiró de su mano siguiendo un camino entre la multitud separada con decisión. Yoh se dejó guiar, le estaba costando más de lo que esperaba mantener la calma y readaptarse a aquel tipo de ambiente que en su momento enterró con todos sus recuerdos, qué pensaría Pirika si supiera que un tiempo atrás él y su hermano se movía por aquellos círculos con una soltura innegable. Cerró los ojos dejándose arrastrar entre los perfumes agobiantes, dejando atrás ese pasado, y al volver a abrirlos, estaba seguro que en algún momento Anna aparecería, pero ahora, estaba allí con una Pirika divertida, cálida y elegantemente vestida de azul marino que también debía estar nerviosa, o al menos estresada. Así que tomo aire y recordó la principal función del acompañante insignificante.

—Ah, se me olvidaba, estás muy guapa Pirika-chan.

—¿Qué mejor forma de darle propaganda a la colaboración que qué yo use uno de mis diseños? —Acompañó sus palabras con un coqueto guiño, parecía que no estaba tan nerviosa—. Y alégrate de que no tuviera tiempo para hacerle uno igual a tu hermanito.

—Ya no me sorprendería nada de Hao.

Pirika apenas tardó en localizar la elegante cabeza de su maestra, sus cabellos verdes recogidos en un elaborado moño y franqueada por el impasible guardaespaldas que siempre le acompañaba. Nada más llegar, la mujer se giró estrechándola en un profundo abrazo para, al separarse, como si no hubiera pasado nada, sacudirse la falda del vestido y recuperar la seriedad.

—Tu debes ser el otro Asakura.

—Yoh Asakura —marcó el nombre al extender la mano como saludo.

—¿Estás sola? —Ahí estaba, fue en ese momento sin razón que Yoh sí detectó los nervios en la menor de las chicas.

—Li Pai Lon está aquí, y es difícil no verle —contestó con una bella sonrisa malvada señalando cortésmente al hombre que la acompañaba.

—No me refiero a eso Jun —le respondió entredientes mirando a todas partes.

—Si me disculpáis, voy a por algo de beber, ¿Pirika?

—Gracias Yoh.

—Buena idea, ¿por qué no le acompañas Li Pai Lon?

El hombre restó importancia con la mano mientras se alejaba de ellas con el otro acompañante. Poco le faltó a Pirika para perder toda la calma y coger los hombros de la otra mujer.

—Jun, tengo que hablar contigo, lo más privado que se pueda.

—Aquí entonces estaremos bien, nadie presta atención, si nos alejáramos, se montaría un revuelo. Así que cálmate y cuéntamelo todo.

—Me encontré con tu hermano anoche —susurró casi histérica.

—¿Y? —respondió rápida y expectante, con brillo en los ojos, a la par que algo de decepción por no haber estado presente en tan importante momento.

—¡Que no sé qué pasó! —Pirika bajó el rostro cansado antes de comenzar a mover de un lado a otro las manos sin sentido alguno por los nervios—. Estaba trabajando, y de pronto estaba allí, y mirándome, y estaba sola, y era de noche, y tenía un traje pendiente y... y... todo borroso. Algo pasó, estoy segura.

—¿Pirika, hemos vuelto a leer novelas románticas?

—No, te juro que no.

Ante la seriedad con la que la chica más joven negó la frase, no pudo más que estallar en una carcajada limpia. Al menos, pensaba Jun, todavía estaba a tiempo de asistir al gran momento. No es que disfrutara jugando a las casamenteras... al menos no todo el tiempo, pero algo le decía que por sus personalidades tan contrastadas sería, cuanto menos, divertido ver cómo interaccionaban esos dos. Además del hecho de que quería a Pirika como si fuera su propia hermana pequeña; y que su hermano pequeño real necesitaba que lo espabilaran a golpes de realidad lo antes posible o se convertiría en una calculadora con piernas. De ahí que dudara también que pasara algo la noche anterior.

—Mi hermanito será lo que quieras, pero, es un caballero remilgado. Horo-Horo se moriría esperando antes de que hiciera algo indecente a su pequeña princesita —ante esto, ella misma se puso seria y llevó un dedo al mentón—. Yo tampoco se lo perdonaría, así que ya ves...

—Vale, pero no me dejes sola—

—¡Ren!—dentro de su elegancia eterna que comenzaba a poner enferma a Pirika, Jun levantó el brazo e hizo movimientos para que se acercara.

Tarde, para Pirika, para Jun ya era hora de que aquella aburrida fiesta comenzara a animarse según sus planes. Mientras tanto, la más joven contaba cerrando los ojos los segundos que pasaban, aislándose del ruido ambiente e intentando recuperar la calma lo mejor posible.

—¿Pirika? —la voz de Jun la trajo a la realidad abriendo absorta los ojos azules ante los dorados de él.

Una sensación extraña en su garganta, a veces cálida a veces dañina dejando que se ahogara en un mar de oro peligroso. Tragó y apartó la mirada algo acalorada.

—Disculpa —llegó a susurrar mientras le estrechaba la mano.

Ren Tao apenas había emitido sonido alguno, es más se había limitado a a asentir con la cabeza a la par que le daba la mano. Observando a la diminuta mujer envuelta en una tela deliciosamente colgada de su cuerpo en un tono azul parecido al de sus pupilas; estudiando el sonrojo que había causado en ella, quizá por su presencia, quizá por los recuerdos, quizá por verse atrapada en una bobada.

—Por fin —únicas palabras entre duras, ásperas y profundas.

—Sí, por fin... —esquivaba su mirada, a la par que maldecía mentalmente a Jun que se retiraba de manera muy elegante —. Perdona lo de anoche, yo no...

—¿Miedo hacia mi persona?—resopló después de contestar con una mordaz sonrisa pintada en sus labios.

—Oye que el que apareció de la nada, fuiste tú —sí, Pirika estaba segura que fue miedo, pero eso no la iba a parar ahora que su ceño se había arrugado y así dejar que él mantuviera una actitud de rey del mundo, por mucha razón que tuviera—. Y después dicen que eres un caballero, pues menudo caballero que entra dónde no le llaman sin hacer ruido, eso en mi casa va desde ladrón hasta pervertido—

De un modo u otro, a cada palabra subía el tono, y precisamente no era el momento idóneo para aquella posible discusión.

—Cállate —la cogió del brazo sin delicadeza alguna y entre los nuevos murmullos que se generaban, la sacó de allí hasta la recepción del hotel.

Pirika, a rastras, seguía con su retahíla de improperios intentando detenerle, o que al menos soltara su mano, pero no tuvo mucho éxito hasta que llegaron a la zona de los ascensores, reservada de ojos ajenos sí, pero no de unos ojos rojos.

—¿Pero qué te crees que hacer?

—No tolero que mis empleados me hablen así, voy a enseñarte un par de cosas.

Gruñó de frustración antes de verse arrastrada hacia el interior del ascensor, pensando en qué noticias llegarían a su hermano y cuánto tardaría éste en llegar a Tokio exigiendo castrar a Ren Tao.

* * *

Poco a poco el revuelo ajeno a él se extinguió, dejó la copa ya terminada sobre la barra y miró en rededor. Dejó que su mirada se perdiera entre el movimiento hipócrita de las personas, los gestos, las sonrisas, personas que cruzaban los ojos sin mirarse y no pudo evitar una corta sonrisa.

—Mira a quién tenemos aquí —la suave voz conocida venía de su derecha y no necesitaba girarse para reconocerle, le pidió otra copa y cuando la sirvieron se puso a su lado observando el mismo panorama como quien mira a los animales de un zoo —, fuera de tu terreno, pero esperando a la reina del baile todavía.

—No, haciendo un favor a la hermana de un amigo.

—La pequeña Usui... El mundo es más pequeño de lo que parece, Yoh.

—Corrección, nadie escapa de sus redes, Hao.

—Pues ahí tienes a tu reina del baile.

El mayor elevó la copa ante el movimiento nuevo de gente que sin lugar a duda era signo de algo importante. Por un instante al música tomó la palabra en la sala que enmudeció en un silencio sepulcral al verla entrar, a ella, a la mujer más bella. Se abrían a su paso para dejarla pasar con su comitiva, sus cabellos dorados caían con gracia sobre sus pequeños hombros blancos. Aquel vestido de noche oscuro como la noche no le hacía justicia a sus ojos caídos y aburridos.

Hasta que por una milésima de segundo esos mismos ojos se cruzaron con unos castaños que tiempo atrás conocía muy bien, unos ojos cálidos y amables, con una mirada real y verdadera. Vibrante que sin lugar a duda fueron los que causaron aquel mínimo escalofrío por su espalda. Anna alzó el mentón y con algunas palabras secas despidió a Jeanne y a su otra asistenta para que la dejaran sola. En paso lento, aún adorada por las personas que estaban presentes y no se atrevían ni a dirigirle la palabra, con su aura de poder llegó hasta la barra, obvió a Hao, y pidió algo fuerte.

—Veo que aún conservas el collar que te regalé.

—Qué pintas aquí.

—Estoy acompañando a la pequeña diseñadora, ¿no crees que es una chica estupenda?

—Estupenda —respondió secamente antes de apretar sus dedos alrededor del vaso e irse, sin mirarle.

—Hao, Anna se ha enfadado, ¿qué hago?

—A ti es a quien le van las frígidas, hermanito.

* * *

Si os apetece, no os olvidéis que podéis comentar, poner en favoritos/alert y todas esas cosas que me hacen sonrojar y que agradeceré hasta la saciedad XD También acepto amenazas, pero sólo si están recubiertas de chocolate :3

No sé cuando será la próxima actualización, al menos no hasta que me recupere, y en serio, si ven algo muy raro o hiriente por favor no duden en decírmelo para que lo corrija. Yo voy a tomarme mis alucinooo- digo ibuprofeno.

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!

Hasta pronto.

PL.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Advertencias:** Los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen. Toda la trama comienza a liarse mucho cuando dejo libertad a la imaginación.

Quinto capítulo recién salido del horno más centrado en Pirika y Ren, además de haber revisado las faltas de los anteriores. Sé que he tardado un poco más de la semana-dos semanas que suelo tomarme para cada capítulo, pero entre que estuve enferma y me tomé unas merecidas vacaciones lejos de todo aparato electrónico, pues era imposible. No quiero enrollarme demasiado, aquí está el quinto!

**Agradecimientos: P****oketat** (si tenéis tiempo pasaros por sus fics, sobre todo **Mi pequeño Tao**).

**Reviews invitadas:**

**Emy:** Pillina, pillina ;) enseguida veremos qué pasa en el ascensor y cómo actúa Pirika. Oh sí, Anna con celos. Ya tenemos todos los campos abiertos, a ver si te gusta cómo sigue, y lamento el retraso. Muchísimas gracias por todo.

**Kimy: **Conociendo a esta Pirika, puedes imaginarte cualquier cosa ultra-romántica XD Pero ya veremos cómo se enfrenta a la realidad ahora que está con el mismo en un ascensor XD Lamento el retraso y muchísimas gracias por todo.

Y por supuesto, espero que os guste. Sin más:

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

* * *

Hao no evitó una marcada mueca irónica ante la expresión medio cómica medio confusa de su hermano gemelo. No sabía exactamente cómo había acabado en aquella fiesta con la pequeña Pirika, y quería averiguarlo. Dejó su mirada recorrer una vez más la sala evitando el hastío que el decaimiento de Yoh le producía al comenzar la tercera copa, hasta que dio con Jun que dejaba a solas a la diseñadora y al mismísimo Ren Tao. También observó como la mujer de cabellos verdes le guiñaba un ojo y supo que Jun Tao era quien estaba moviendo los hilos para conseguir que aquel intrincado diseño de fiesta no fuera aburrida y que ya había dado una gran exclusiva. El reencuentro de Anna y Yoh Asakura.

—Aunque mirándolo por otro lado, te ha venido bien —elevó su copa hacia la mujer de cabellos verdes que desaparecía de nuevo entre el gentío—. Parece que la Reina de Hielo todavía está, inexplicablemente, interesada en un simplonato como tu, hermanito.

Ahí estaba la risa típica de Yoh despreocupada antes de dar otro trago, parecía que el alcohol no le afectaba.

—Llevaba el collar de cuentas que le regalé, no puede ser tan malo.

Una extraña atmósfera les abrazó, un aire distendido que sólo ellos, quizá por el lazo de sangre tan fuerte que poseían, podían sentir. Hao inconscientemente devolvió sus ojos hacia la chica de pelo azul, aquella pequeña mujer de carácter fuerte a la par que cómico. Usui Pirika. No recordaba cuando fue la primera vez que la conoció, seguramente en el _atèlier_ de Jun Tao, y no resultaba difícil imaginársela entre telas concentrada en su trabajo; aunque al menos no sería con aquel delicado vestido que esa noche llevaba. Tenía algo, parte de su personalidad inocente y apasionada que funcionaba como un imán para todo descuidado que se la cruzara y se dejara engañar por su dulzura.

—Deja de comerte con los ojos a mi acompañante —sonaba divertido Yoh sin darse la vuelta, más como una broma que una amenaza.

—No es mi tipo y no busco problemas con pueblerinos estúpidos. Tendrías que preocuparte más por Tao, supongo que te acordarás de ese nombre y todo lo demás, ¿verdad?

—¿Ren Tao? Mucha historias negras están asociadas a su nombre —pareció buscar algo en su memoria—. Se decía que dejó embarazada a Jeanne cuando aún modelaba.

—Curioso que tú oyeras esos rumores —le respondió Hao—, no sabía que mi hermanito se movió en tan buenos círculos.

Otra vez Yoh se rió, pero no era la misma sonrisa despreocupada, sino una marcada por el cansancio y el paso del tiempo. Hao no evitó detenerse un momento en sus ojos y comprobar como aquellos años le habían robado una parte de su alma. Lo que fuera que pasara entre Anna y él, sólo ellos lo sabían, y eso que Hao había movido cielo e infierno para enterarse, pero ninguno de los dos fueron ellos mismos desde aquel instante pasado. En ese sentido, casi debía agradecerle a Jun Tao que les hubiera ayudado a reencontrarse esa noche en aquella fiesta, porque Hao dudaba que sino fuera por Pirika, hubiera sido imposible hacer que esos dos coincidieran en algún sitio otra vez.

Terminó su segunda copa que dejó en la barra, buscando de nuevo a la diseñadora.

—La nena tiene mucho entusiasmo pero ha estado demasiado tiempo resguardada tras las alas de Jun.

—¿Hao Asakura preocupándose por alguien que no sea el mismo? —Aunque tras la ironía, demostraba que él también sentía lo mismo que su hermano.

—Esto no me gusta nada.

Su voz baja y cortante alertó a Yoh quien primero buscó a Anna entre la muchedumbre, y al verla tan impasible como siempre, devolvió la mirada hacia su hermano. Hao con el mentón le indicó una pareja que salía atropelladamente del salón llamando la atención de todos. Yoh maldijo por lo bajo antes de soltar el vaso y seguir a una Pirika que era arrastrada por Ren hacia la recepción del hotel.

Quizá era la experiencia, Hao negó con la cabeza y buscó la cabellera plateada de Jeanne, cuando la encontró, se acercó a ella y le susurró lo que acababa de ver. Ni corta ni perezosa, la mujer de ojos rojos en un elegante giro se dio media vuelta y salió del salón disimuladamente.

—Anna, Anna, Anna —susurró sobre el hombro de la rubia cuando se vio a solas con ella—. Yoh ha salido corriendo tras Pirika al verla salir con Ren, y tu mánager la ha seguido sin dudarlo, ¿todos te abandonan por una más joven?

—Tan desagradable como siempre, Hao.

Anna hizo el ademán de irse, pero el hombre la cogió por el codo obligándola a mirarle.

—¿Sabías que es la hermana pequeña de Horo-Horo?

Por primera vez Anna abrió los ojos asombrada antes de comenzar a negar con la cabeza con una sonrisa irónica pintada en la cara.

—El mundo es un pañuelo, querida cuñada.

—Y está lleno de cabrones.

* * *

—¿Qué me vas a enseñar? ¡Pervertido!—No dejaba de gritar en el ascensor intentando soltarse del agarre inútilmente.

—Cállate o te callo —siseó cansado sujetándole ambos brazos.

—¿A si? ¿Y cómo piensas callarme...?

Pero lo consiguió. La mirada fija y dura de sus pupilas metálicas cortó todo el arsenal de insultos que Pirika tenía preparado en su mente para dedicarle. Conocía muchas miradas peligrosas, pero como aquella que Ren Tao poseía no había visto ninguna. Ni la de Anna, ni siquiera la de Hao se le aproximaba. Eran esos mismo ojos felinos y astutos que desde el papel de las revistas ya le producía un estremecimiento, además de despertar un instinto de supervivencia natural que la obligaba a estarse inmóvil.

La respiración de Pirika aumentó como su pulso, apenas escuchaba nada más que su corazón bombeando sangre en sus oídos, notaba el frío tacto de las manos de él contra sus antebrazos desnudos. Y el miedo, un extraño y frío miedo la envolvía.

—Mucho mejor —susurró tras un tiempo Ren Tao satisfecho con el silencio.

Arrogante y complacido por haber conseguido su propósito. Elevó una comisura de su labio en un intento de sonrisa y dejó de mirarla al tiempo que llegaban a la planta del hotel en el que estaba instalado. Sin darle tiempo a reponerse, tiró de su brazo hasta llegar a la habitación. La suite constaba de una primera sala de estar lo suficientemente grande como para albergar una sola habitación del resto del hotel, la dejó caer sobre el sofá y él se sentó en uno de los dos sillones orejeros que había enfrente.

—Tenía un gran interés por conocerte, Usui Pirika —no evitó la sonrisa al verla estremecerse cuando dijo su nombre —. Por muchos motivos, por fin.

Pirika aún estaba recuperando el control de su cuerpo, y lo único que atinó fue a girar la cabeza hacia un lado altiva, cerrando incluso los ojos mientras intentaba recuperar la respiración y la calma. Algo bastante complicado en esa situación y con su personalidad. Sin quererlo, su mente iba a otras situaciones porque el hecho de estar a solas con el mismo Ren Tao en una habitación lejos de todos y posiblemente sin que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de su desaparición, no alentaba nada puritano dentro de su pensamiento. ¿Dónde estaba Jun cuando más se la necesitaba?

—¿Me estás escuchando?

—¿Eh? —Abrió los ojos, entre decepcionada y aliviada al comprobar que el moreno seguía sentado majestuosamente en el sillón a bastante distancia de ella.

Una mueca ladeada apareció en sus labios a la par que entrelazaba los dedos a la altura de su rostro, aquella chica era demasiado fácil de manejar, se dijo sin pensarlo. Ahí estaba, quieta envuelta en una leve tela cual regalo, él sólo tenía que mover la mano y punto. Pero de ese modo no estaría satisfecho, Ren lo sabía muy bien que debía dedicar más tiempo a todo su plan si quería ganar. Porque debía hacer que ella cayera en toda la trampa ciegamente.

Y Ren Tao siempre ganaba.

—Ahora trabajas para mi, y tengo normas.

—¿Como secuestrar al personal?

Se le escapó una leve carcajada, Ren se puso de pie y notó como al instante ella se erguía en el asiento cual presa ante un depredador.

—Todo podría haber sido más sencillo si te hubieras sabido comportar en el salón de baile.

—¿Perdón? —Exclamó ella en un impulso levantándose también—. No pienso tolerar este trato, de nadie.

Ella llegó a la puerta de la habitación, incluso la abrió, Ren tenía pensado darle ese placer de sentirse a las puertas de la libertad antes de coger su brazo y apresarla contra la pared del salón, escondidos tras la puerta abierta.

—¿Acaso te he dado permiso para irte?

No era momento de perderse en rincones de la imaginación, Pirika enfrentó por primera vez aquellos ojos dorados con la furia de los suyos.

—Yo diseño, creo, moldeo y hago sueños realidad. Y para eso me has contratado. Nada más. No para complacerte ni seguir tus normas.

—Estás equivocada —aquella actitud desafiante inesperada, que atractiva era, al menos le iba a resultar divertido todo aquello.

—Ren, deja a Pirika.

La puerta se cerró en un golpe sordo que no alteró al moreno que seguía intimidando a la chica hasta que sintió la mano de Yoh sobre su hombro. La tensión que segundos antes rodeaba a Pirika también había desaparecido, como su mirada, que ya no estaba sobre él, sino sobre el castaño entrometido. Ren dejó escapar una maldición entre dientes antes de apartar las manos que la enjaulaban para, con un gesto brusco del hombro, deshacerse de la mano del invitado no deseado.

—Mira quién ha vuelto al redil después de todo, y en el papel de Príncipe Azul.

—Ren, apártate de ella.

—¿Vas a quitarme tú, Asakura? —Sería para enfurecer más al otro hombre, llevó las manos hasta la cintura de la chica acariciando sus caderas.

Pirika se asustó ante el tacto frío que la aferraba, sin fuerza pero dominador, aún en el sitio y que no presentía nada bueno. Yoh notó esa disconforme situación, había hecho bien en seguirlos, no sólo por el aprecio que le tenía a su hermano, sino a ella misma. Además de que conocía bien a Ren Tao y ya presentía que aquello no podía terminar bien.

—Si es necesario, lo haré —aquella voz no era la dulce que él siempre parecía tener despreocupada, sino un tono envuelto en la dureza de quien no habla en balde.

Rompió en una carcajada atronadora, olvidando en un segundo plano a la chica, aunque no la soltaba.

—Ella trabaja para mí.

—No, trabaja para mi hermano, que es quién trabaja para ti.

—Asakura—

—Déjala —le interrumpió antes de que dijera algo innecesario—. Ella no tiene nada que ver con todo aquello, Ren.

Chascó la lengua, por un lado viéndose descubierto en sus intenciones; y porque ya no había otra forma de salir de allí que dando su brazo a torcer, algo que Ren Tao no gustaba hacer. De pronto sintió el calor bajo sus manos, el contacto con aquella tela suave y delicada, fina y atractiva devolviéndole a la situación actual. Miró aquellos ojos azules y se inclinó sobre ella asegurándose que aún podían escucharle los dos, a la par que rompiendo toda barrera de intimidad.

—Deberías saber que consigo todo lo que deseo, sin importarme quién cae o sale mal parado —una de sus manos subió hasta su mentón a la par que acercaba su rostro, acariciando su mejilla deliberadamente, despertando una extraña contradicción en ella—. Y si para conseguirlo, tengo que hacerte daño, ten por seguro que lo haré, Pirika-_chan_.

¿Cómo se atrevía siquiera a tocarla y delante de otra persona? ¿Qué decencia o caballerosidad tenía ese individuo? El ceño de Pirika se frunció mientras su respiración se aceleraba, aquello no podía quedar así. Ren Tao no podía ir con esa actitud, y menos hablar de ella como si fuera un objeto de su propiedad. Ni objetos ni nada, Pirika explotó.

Su mano rompió el aire rápida hasta cruzar la mejilla del hombre en una sonora cachetada. Estaba tan sonrojada y con las lágrimas saltadas. Aquella iba a ser la gran noche de sus nuevas colecciones, tenía que haber sido perfecta.

—Estás muy equivocado si crees que me voy a quedar quieta esperando ¡oh gran señor Tao!—Le devolvió enfadada antes de salir de allí con la cabeza muy alta, tragándose las lágrimas y dejando a los dos hombres solos tras otro portazo.

—¿Crees que lo ha aprendido de Anna? —Yoh sonrió ante su propia broma mientras escuchaba al otro hombre gruñir—. Yo también me alegro de saludarte después de todo.

* * *

Si os apetece, no os olvidéis que podéis comentar, poner en favoritos/alert y todas esas cosas que me hacen sonrojar y que agradeceré hasta la saciedad XD

También acepto amenazas, pero sólo si están recubiertas de chocolate :3

Espero actualizar lo antes posible.

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!

Hasta pronto.

PL.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Advertencias:** Los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen. Ya avisé que voy a mi ritmo XD

¡Feliz Año Nuevo! Sí hace una eternidad pero aquí seguimos con el siguiente capítulo. Espero que lo disfrutéis, sobre todo después de toda la ayuda que me ha prestado Seyram Asakura para que sea más largo, con más trama y más decente en contenido.

**Agradecimientos: P****oketat, Seyram Asakura, Azula RK, giby-chan, ¡Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 6.**

* * *

Dos días.

Pirika llevaba dos días irritada sin poder sacarse de la cabeza todas y cada una de las acciones y palabras del peor hombre con el que jamás había tenido la desafortunada casualidad de coincidir. Y el más terrorífico también: Ren Tao. Todo lo que había escuchado sobre él, se quedaba corto con el miedo que le hizo pasar esa noche.

Cada vez que intentaba cerrar los ojos, la imagen del culpable emergía en su mente como una maldición repitiendo cada uno de sus gestos en el hotel. Con aquellos ojos dorados fijos sobre ella, aquel brillo especial, que no lograba identificar pero bastaba para hacerla desconfiar y que un tétrico escalofrío recorriera su espalda. Por una vez Pirika podía maldecir sus impulsos ciegos por querer conocer al «famoso» hermano de Jun en persona. Había aprendido la lección.

Además, si eso no era suficiente para destrozar sus nervios, aún había algo presionándola y cerrando por banda su mente: la fecha límite para entregar los primeros bocetos de la nueva colección a Hao se estaba acercando a una velocidad estremecedora. Y Hao tampoco era un angelito.

Por supuesto, que no los tenía listos, es más, arrugó el papel que tenía entre las manos convirtiéndolo en una bola de rosa palo difuso, nada de lo que estaba creando la satisfacía. Absolutamente nada.

La irritación la cegaba; la fecha de Hao se clavaba en su nuca como una estaca; y si encima cerraba los ojos intentando recrear algo, aunque fuera un mísero anillo, aparecía él con aquella sonrisa.

Tomó aire, a situaciones drásticas, medidas drásticas:

—Maldito imbécil, cabrón, rastrero, ególatra ¡que se cree el centro del universo!

Imposible de contener la cólera que quemaba su cuerpo, pero sintiéndose algo mejor al gritar lo que pensaba de su nuevo jefe, dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mesa de trabajo, eso sí, mucho más relajada. Parecía que surtía efecto, sintiendo que liberaba algo de carga de su espalda tensa.

Con el suspiro mientras empujaba algunos de los horribles bocetos al suelo, cerró los ojos y de nuevo, volvía a sentir ese miedo. No, aquello no se limitaba al miedo, sino que todo iba mucho más allá y como un simple encuentro, un estúpido intercambio de palabras podía dar una vuelta de ciento ochenta grados a su relativa tranquilidad. Eso era lo que más la irritaba, que sin querer estaba metida en un callejón sin salida que iba a acabar con ella como siguiera así.

Aunque hubieran pasado dos días, sólo necesitó cinco minutos para que absolutamente toda la privacidad que Jun le ayudó a mantener se volatilizara, y ahora, por su propia salud mental, tenía que tener toda forma de contacto con la realidad cerrada y olvidada. Sin teléfonos, sin agenda, sin redes sociales, sin Internet. Sin nadie a quien recurrir.

—Siempre todo puede ser peor —susurró mientras se levantaba callada de la mesa y se arrastraba hasta el diván dejando que sus ojos se perdieran en el cielo—, sobre todo cuando tu hermano tiene más puntos en común con un oso que con una persona.

En el cielo de la gran urbe era imposible discernir estrella alguna, si al menos el edificio estuviera en alguno de los barrios periféricos o, mejor, en el campo, podría deleitarse con la bella imagen del cielo nocturno. Sería tan romántico.

Cansada, pasó la mano por la tela aterciopelada de la cortina que cubría ese lateral arreglando una invisible arruga, de todas formas le gustaba mucho estar allí dentro. Pirika suspiró, e inevitablemente el rostro de ojos dorados volvió a su subconsciente. Qué ironía, debía darle las gracias a ese hombre horrible por tener un sitio en el que esconderse de su hermano.

Horo-Horo, como escuchó en el último mensaje de móvil antes de que toda la pesadilla comenzara, estaba atrincherado en su piso, seguramente escupiendo fuego por la boca, esperando que volviera para pedirle explicaciones. Al parecer, tardó menos que un _Tweet_ en llegar a Tokyo cuando saltó la fatídica noticia de su desaparición «dulcemente cogida de la mano» de Ren Tao en las redes sociales. Obviamente su querido hermano no sonaba muy entusiasmado.

—Como si fuera posible que haya algo entre ese pervertido y yo. ¡Ese maldito cerdo creído! —Aspiró con ansia cerrando los ojos, una pequeña sonrisa adornó sus labios mientras volvía a pasar la mano por la tela de la cortina—. Yo quiero un hombre dulce y comprensible que me quiera y, sobre todo, me trate bien y me valore. Y me deje hacer lo que quiera.

Dos días allí encerrada por iniciativa propia le estaban pasando factura por fin. YA era hora de buscar ayuda y dejar de auto compadecerse como una cría, al fin y al cabo en algún momento tendría que ver a su hermano, y si pudiera hablar con alguien sobre todo lo que le pasaba por la cabeza antes de ello, mejor que mejor. O terminaría a golpes limpies con Horo-Horo.

Antes de acercarse a la mesa a por alguno de los teléfonos, Pirika prefirió pensar en las posibilidades que tenía. Se levantó y se asomó a una de las paredes de cristales desde la que se tenía una bonita panorámica de las luces de la calle y demás edificios. Demasiado temprano para que las calles estuvieran vacías, demasiado tarde para que hubiera rastro de sol. Dejó que las yemas de sus dedos trazaran unas tímidas líneas contra el frío cristal, no pensaba llamar a su hermano por razones muy obvias, y por consiguiente tampoco podría hablar con Tamao, a primera vista su mejor carta. Jun también estaba fuera de toda cuestión, era la última persona con la que querría mantener aquella conversación, y se encontró preguntándose si tenía a alguien más con quién hablar de sus problemas, o al menos, de ese problema en cuestión.

Desde el exterior del cristal del invernadero, alguien la observaba mientras se quitaba unos guantes.

Frunció los labios, qué sencillo era leer a la pequeña diseñadora, demasiado predecible para ese carácter explosivo que del que muchas veces había escuchado alabar a otros profesionales con los que había trabajado. Había hecho bien en ir, sobre todo en llegar antes de que otros indeseados, así hasta podría dialogar con ella sobre algunos asuntos personales antes de sacarla de la jaula.

Levantó la mirada hacia la estructura metálica que la separaba del mundo admirando la belleza de cada forja y recordando que había tenido la oportunidad de conocer de primera mano todo su diseño, pocos sabían que fue uno de los pocos trabajos de Tamao antes de dejar de ejercer la Arquitectura para irse con el inconsciente de Horo-Horo al norte. ¿Cómo habría llegado aquello allí?

Dio un paso al frente y con el mínimo ruido posible la abrió y la cerró cortando la leve brisa helada que quería colarse entrando al mundo de Pirika.

—Como no hable con alguien me voy a volver loca —exclamó enojada la diseñadora y no le quedó más remedio que sonreír. Iba a ser muy divertido.

La muchacha le daba la espalda y seguía crispada por los nervios, justo como él le había dicho que tendría que estar. Por un segundo, dejó que un golpe helado corriera desde su estómago a su cerebro antes de desecharlo para observar de nuevo a la joven, no le gustaba que él la conociera tan bien. Su cabellera azul caía suelta por la espalda marcando su menuda silueta, vestía cómoda, pero sin dejar olvidado su estilismo con un jersey fino y una falda, al menos, se dijo, sabía combinar y adaptarse a cada situación.

A quién quería engañar, sabía muy bien la fama y potencial que guardaba, y Hao también, por ello había preparado aquel lugar para ella, desde las cortinas hasta el juego de té.

La voz de Pirika en una nueva y desconcertante pregunta le devolvió a la realidad entre manos.

—¿Yoh? —Se preguntó llevándose un dedo al mentón, curiosa, era la mejor opción que tenía.

Lo que Pirika no esperaba que una voz fría pero melódica le respondiera.

—Ni lo intentes chiquilla.

—Con Hao si que no pienso hablar —continuó su diálogo inconsciente, hasta que algo se movió en su cerebro, entonces se giró asombrada para comprobar que no era una ilusión—. ¡Kyouyama-san!

Al menos su reacción había sido divertida, y ahora podía sentir su mirada escudriñándola, como segundos antes ella había hecho. Sin demostrar molestia por tal examen siguió hasta la mesa de trabajo donde dejó caer su bolso sobre los destrozados intentos de bocetos. Frunció los labios de nuevo, nunca lo diría en voz alta, Anna podría ser todo lo sincera que quisiera, pero sabiendo el largo camino que aún le quedaba por recorrer a la chica, antes se mordería la lengua que compartir su admiración por los diseños que cada colección mantenían al mundo en vilo. Jun Tao estaba haciendo un buen trabajo con ella manteniéndola bajo su ala y aislándola de lo que decían de ella. Hasta ahora, cambió la mueca por un intento de sonrisa, ahora le tocaba a ella Anna Kyouyama hacer algo por Pirika, y le cumpliría el mayor deseo de cualquier diseñador. Pero para ello primero iban a tener que solventar problemas no deseados: Ren Tao. Jamás se explicaría por qué él de todos estaba involucrándose con la diseñadora. Lo peor no eran sus acciones, que podrían rebatirse fácilmente, sino las acciones colaterales que había despertado sin querer. O queriendo.

Todavía no había logrado salir del asombro inicial. Allí estaba, Pirika aún no se lo creía, pero era tan real como todo lo que la rodeaba. Justo delante de ella, con su aura de intocable, de despropósito elegante al soltar el bolso, el abrigo camel bien cerrado a su cintura, unas enormes gafas de sol oscuras a pesar de que la noche caía sobre Tokio, que justo en ese momento se quitó mostrando sus fieros ojos negros, los mismo que embrujaban a todas las cámaras. Anna asintió y con la elegancia que caracterizaba cada uno de sus desfiles imposible de imitar, se sentó en la silla y dejó caer junto al bolso un par de guantes de piel en negro.

—Un té. Por favor.

—En seguida, Kyouyama-san —respondió como un resorte sin reponerse de la impresión.

Pirika había trabajado con nombres de mucho peso, sobre todo en su andadura mundial de la mano de Jun; incluso sabía lo horrible que podía ser trabajar con gente que no respetaba su trabajo. Sin embargo, nunca antes había sentido esa presencia tan poderosa que Anna estaba desplegando en la sala. Ahora sabía porque era la mejor.

La chica se dirigió a una mesita auxiliar donde tenía un hervidor de agua, mientras calentaba el líquido cogió una de las tazas y sirvió una dosis generosa de té en el filtro. Cuando la máquina saltó, cogió la jarra y vertió el líquido hirviendo cuidadosamente a través del filtro metálico empapándolo bien para que el agua que llegara a la taza tuviera un delicioso color caramelo. Tuvo que sujetar la taza con ambas manos nerviosa de que se le pudiera caer al pasársela.

—Aquí tiene, Kyouyama-san.

—Anna está bien —tomó un primer sorbo antes de clavar aquellos ojos sobre ella—. Nadie tiene que saber que he venido.

—Por, por supuesto Anna —era una sensación extraña la de decir solo su nombre como si se conocieran desde siempre.

—He venido por una cuestión personal; más bien, me han hecho venir —tomó un poco de té con los ojos cerrados paladeando el sabor de la vainilla, té negro, quizá algunos pétalos de rosas—. Tamao está preocupada, quiere que vuelvas a casa lo antes posible. Y no tienes que preocuparte de nada. Jun se está ocupando de tu vida privada y de tu hermano. Aunque lo primero que tienes que hacer es hablar con alguien, o sí que te volverás loca.

Todo aquello lo dijo con la fuerza propia acostumbrada a mandar pero a la par el suficiente sentimiento como para hacerle entender más allá del mensaje todas las implicaciones que quería. Además de su simple presencia, el porte que mantenía recto de su espalda, el leve contacto de sus labios contra la porcelana, como de algún modo magnético atraía todas las miradas hacia su persona y no defraudaba.

Ahora comprendía que Anna estaba a otro nivel, no como las engreídas mosquitas muertas con las que a veces lidiaba en Estados Unidos; o las caprichosas insufribles de Europa, ni como otras vanidosas modelos de allí, ni de ninguna parte. Anna tenía un carisma especial que inundaba el lugar en el que ella misma se encontraba, y Pirika debía tener eso en mente a la hora de dibujar. Frunció el ceño, aquella oportunidad era la mejor que había tenido en su vida gracias a Hao, y ahora que por fin había conocido a la modelo, sabía qué era lo que tenía que hacer, justo lo que siempre quiso: una colección grande, que quedara en la memoria de todos, que se convirtiera en un referente.

Ni cuando Jun se lo propuso, ni cuando llegó, ni cuando conoció a Hao, sino hasta ese mismo momento Pirika no acepto la idea de que su sueño se podía cumplir y que sería más fácil de lo que esperaba, lo tenía todo: la idea, la marca, los costos, la modelo, la propaganda.

Suspiró dejándose caer de nuevo sobre el diván, su colección era lo que tenía que preocuparle ahora, no aquel hombre.

Ren Tao.

Y todo lo que la presencia de Anna había hecho por ella, despareció en el preciso momento que su nombre volvió a la mente de Pirika como un huracán borrando todo lo anterior.

Una leve sonrisa apreció en los labios de la más joven, hasta que no resolviera aquello que le pasaba con Ren, no podría centrarse en la colección y crear algo que la satisficiera por completo. El problema ahora, era ¿qué es lo que le pasaba exactamente con Ren? A parte del miedo que despertaba cada vez que se cruzaba con su mirada.

—Niña estúpida, no me estás escuchando.

Anna bajó la taza bruscamente, fijándose en la chica con la mirada perdida, sonriendo como una tonta, seguramente perdida en algún sueño olvidándose de la delicada cuestión que tenían entre mano. Ren Tao no podía tomarse a la ligera, menos aún cuando se desconocían los motivos que le llevaban a actuar así. La modelo estudió a la diseñadora por un segundo, podría haber _demasiados_ motivos detrás de aquel interés que había demostrado en Pirika Usui.

—No —admitió con relativa facilidad—, estaba pensando.

—Eso puedo verlo yo misma.

—¡Ah! Anna —otra vez tardaba en darse cuenta de lo que pasaba—, perdona, perdona, estoy, yo no…

—Ahórrate tus excusas, he venido a hablar. No porque quiera, sino porque hay cosas que debo dejarte claro.

—No, no, gracias por venir, es un placer conocerte y eso me ayudará en el dibujo… —comenzó a divagar nerviosa hasta que recordó el rumor que Jun le contó sobre ella y su nuevo amigo deteniéndola abruptamente—. Si es por Yoh, sólo somos—

—Amigos —la cortó cansada—, lo sé, como una hermana pequeña. Le conozco demasiado bien. Hao es el peligroso y sigue suelto.

Ni siquiera había alterado el tono al decirlas con aquellos finos labios rosados, pero eran suficiente para que la menor estallara en un mar de carcajadas, como si fueran la llave de su jaula le provocaban una gran ligereza en el corazón imposible de controlar. Una música viva inundando el _atelier_ que brotaba de su interior más profundo gracias a Anna.

—Cuánta razón, cuánta razón —añadió cuando pudo encontrar un momento en el que respirar.

Palabras que se vieron correspondidas con un leve y tímido intento de sonrisa por parte de Anna que era como una corriente de aire nuevo y fresco.

—Aunque por lo que tengo entendido, os lleváis muy bien.

—Sí, a obedecer a todo lo que diga para que no me grite lo consideras llevarse bien, entonces tienes roda la razón, somos amigos del alma —otra sonrisa compartida entre ambas—, yo prefiero llamarlo instinto de supervivencia.

De pronto, ya no había tensión, no había frío, no había un escalón entre ella y Pirika, todo lo contrario, ni siquiera Anna parecía la misma persona. Ahora tenía un aire de tranquilidad y presencia que acababa con sus miedos. Quizá por eso, Pirika se atrevió a ir más allá y buscar solución a una de las dudas que la atemorizaban.

—Anna, no soy tonta y sé que en todo esto hay algo más complicado que no entiendo y que de alguna forma tampoco me incumbe pero… estoy metida en ello.

—«Mantente alejada de Tao» —dejó la taza vacía sobre el plato cerrando los ojos—. Yoh quería que te diera ese consejo de su parte. Ren volverá, pero lo mejor es que mantengas cierta distancia de él, todo lo demás no importa.

—¿Por qué? —apenas fue un susurro confuso—. No es que quiera estar con él, no me malinterpretes, menos después de todo lo que hace, y bueno tan sólo hay que mirarle a esos ojos tan fríos que tiene… ¿eh?

Una cristalina sonrisa imposible que nunca esperó escuchar. Anna.

—Sin lugar a duda, sois hermanos —se levantó poniéndose los guantes—. De todas formas, tienes trabajo para mí. Espero sólo lo mejor.

—Oh, sí, por supuesto —comenzó a moverse incómoda —. Entonces, ¿puedo llamar a Yoh?

Ahogó una exclamación antes de taparse la boca con un golpe sordo, Pirika tendría que aprender a pensar antes de hablar, ese maldito defecto.

—Aléjate de Tao —un segundo en el que pensó mejor lo que acababa de decir—. Y de Jeanne también, estuvo muy atada sentimentalmente a Ren… Y de Hao, le gusta jugar con la gente y tú puedes ser un buen juguete.

—Consejo muy sabio; aunque no hará falta —ambas mujeres se giraron hacia la voz masculina y profunda que conocían envuelta en una corriente de aire frío que entraba por la puerta abierta—. Tampoco imaginaba que tú fueras del tipo de dar consejos, Anna.

Sin darle tiempo a ninguna de las dos a reaccionar, recorrió los escasos pasos hasta detenerse frente a Pirika y disfrutar del miedo que recorría su rostro quitándole todo el color. La voz de Anna instándole a que se largara de allí quedaba olvidada, mientras él no podía evitar perderse en las finas facciones de la más joven. Demasiados planes de ataque se formulaban en su mente, pero también iba deshaciéndolos a medida que se recordaba que el cazador siempre debía ser paciente. Cogió un mechón de su cabello que enredó en uno de sus dedos aspirando el alegre perfume de ella.

—Tao, déjala.

—Anna —susurró sin apartar la mirada de sus escurridizos ojos— ¿No deberías estar atendiendo a tus aires de grandeza que te quitaron lo que más querías?

Había sido un golpe bajo, lo sabía, pero también era el mejor ataque posible para deshacerse de la entrometida antes de que interfiriera más en su plan y así quedarse a solas con aquel corderito llamado a expiar los pecados ajenos.

Perdió un segundo contemplándola, viendo su pequeña nariz fruncirse, como sus ojos azules se movían inquietos de sus pies al suelo protegidos por una hermosa línea de pestañas perfectas. Aquellos labios pálidos a pesar del leve tono rosa que una olvidada barra de carmín le dio, como el cabello le caía con gracia enmarcando su rostro y sus hombros, aquel frágil y pequeño cuerpo. Ren Tao chascó la lengua, antes de abrir la solapa izquierda de su chaqueta y extraer un sobre del bolsillo interno. Lo dejó sobre la mesa de trabajo, sin pasar por alto los bocetos ensuciados, como la vida misma: hasta lo más puro y hermoso se puede corromper de la manera más sencilla, con el gesto más mínimo.

Sin pensarlo, con una sonrisa se inclinó hacia su oreja, notando el leve escalofrío en su piel al ver cómo se estremecía por su aliento en aquella zona sensible. Era una debilidad que le convenía conocer de cara al futuro.

—De parte de mi hermana, que nos llevemos bien, ¿serás una buena chica, Pirika?

* * *

Cerraba los ojos y dejaba que su memoria le trajera la melódica voz de Anna Kyouyama envolviéndole desde su interior. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no la escuchaba, que no la sentía, que tanto la había deseado diciendo su nombre.

A pesar de la época del año en la que se encontraban, podía estar en el porche disfrutando del jardín del viejo _onsen_ en el que vivía, de las estrellas titilantes y el silencio absoluto de la periferia. A su lado el objeto endemoniado que había dado un nuevo rumbo a su lado en los últimos días y era responsable de cada uno de los cambios.

Una corta carcajada escapó recordándola última vez que sonó. Había cogido el teléfono sin más, pensando que sólo podría ser una persona y casi deseaba escuchar el tono furioso de Horo-Horo medio recriminándole que no había protegido a su pequeña, querida e inocente hermana del insufrible y malcriado Tao. Tenía preparado todo un batallón de excusas y preguntas cuando escuchó su voz. Era ella.

Yoh tuvo que comprobarlo, sí, el identificador de llamada ponía su nombre, no un número cualquiera, sino el único contacto que tenía registrado.

Anna.

Era extraño que fueran ellos dos, en última instancia, quienes hablaran de la diseñadora, por lo que pudo saber Tamao se puso en contacto con ella preocupada por Pirika, y sabiendo que fueron juntos a la presentación, ella le llamó a él. Anna quería lo que todos, averiguar cuánto le había afectado Ren Tao, y él, después de sacarla del hotel, era quien mejor lo sabía. Curiosamente, sólo pudo sacarla de allí, nada más; le pagó el primer taxi que encontró y dejó que ella misma eligiera la dirección. Poco sabía que iría al _atélier_. De donde ahora no podía salir.

Se lo jugó todo a una carta y convenció a Anna para que fuera con aquella llamada sorpresa. Ahora esperaba los resultados, mientras daba vueltas a todo aquello que años atrás enterró en su memoria. De nuevo, ellos, Horo-Horo, Tamao, Jeanne, Hao, Ren, Anna y él volvían a compartir un tablero de ajedrez, sin saber muy bien el porqué de la partida ni qué pintaba Pirika en todo aquello.

El sonido vibrante del teléfono sobre la madera del suelo le trajo de vuelta, ahí estaba de nuevo.

Anna.

Cogió el teléfono y abrió la línea.

—_Le he dado tu dirección, es mejor que vaya a hablar contigo, lleva demasiado tiempo encerrada en esta pajarera sin sentido_.

—Parece que eres una buena amiga, Anna.

—_Ni amiga ni mierdas, Asakura, haz tu parte o seré yo quien te parta la cara_. _Te recuerdo que tú fuiste el que insistió en mandarme a mí, imbécil._

Una sonrisa, sí lo era, pero le seguía dando vergüenza admitirlo, también que ella se estaba muriendo de curiosidad de conocerla.

—¡Ya sé! ¿por qué no te vienes con ella y tomamos un té los tres?

—_¡Eres insufrible!_

Ahora no reprimió la carcajada que rompió en su garganta cuando colgó, se la podía imaginar perfectamente sulfurada, con las mejillas sonrojadas y los puños apretados. Siempre podría llamarla cuando Pirika se fuera.

Mientras esperaba que ella llegara, se levantó y fue a la cocina, preparando agua para hervir. Quizá era el momento de volver a la seriedad y dejar sus asuntos pendientes con Anna para más tarde.

El timbre, le dio la razón, Pirika había llegado al tiempo que el hervidor de agua pitaba.

—¡Ya voy, ya voy! —Exclamó al escuchar una segunda vez la puerta—. Bienvenida a Funbari Onsen.

—¿Pero qué demonios es esto?

El asombro pintaba sus ojos azules mientras la invitaba a pasar por los pasillos hasta la sala de estar, la antigua zona de descanso de los empleados. Tras dejarla para que se acomodara, fue a por el té y lo sirvió sin borrar la sonrisa.

—Un antiguo Onsen, pertenecía a mi madre, mi abuelo lo compró hace tiempo, después de que sus primeros dueños murieran misteriosamente—soltó aquella sonrisita que se metía en los nervios de la chica—. Pero eso no es de lo que vamos a hablar.

Con ello suspiró relajando los hombros, sin dejar de dar vueltas a la taza humeante que tenía entre manos.

—¡Estoy harta! —Explotó por fin— ¡El creído es un gilipollas que no sé qué mosca le ha picado! ¡Y luego está el otro gilipollas, mi hermano! ¡Y! ¡Y! ¡Anna es lo más del mundo!

—Lo sé —¿Aquella era la chica asustada? —, y estoy segura que te ha dado mi mensaje.

—Por supuesto, y qué esperas, ¿Qué corra a tirarme a sus brazos después de que me secuestrara? —A cada palabra subía el tono estampando finalmente el vaso contra la mesa— ¡Estás LOCO!

* * *

Si os apetece, no os olvidéis que podéis comentar, poner en favoritos/alert y todas esas cosas que me hacen sonrojar y que agradeceré hasta la eternidad ^^

También acepto amenazas, pero sólo si están recubiertas de chocolate :3

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! Y esta vez sí que lo prometo, acción Yoh y Anna en el siguiente capítulo.

Hasta pronto.

PL.


End file.
